


Hearts Racing in the Darkness

by squidgie



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras and Icarus are caught out after curfew, and have to make their way back to Pythagoras' home, bringing with them confessions and passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Racing in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> I tend to think of Icarus and Pythagoras' first kiss happening in S02E12, where Icarus falls from the sky, so I don't know exactly where this would fall in the timeline - so I've thrown the timeline out, and let the boys have their moment.
> 
> Written both for SmallFandomFest for the prompt: Jason and Hercules walk in on Pythagoras and Icarus  
> And for commentfic for the prompt: The first time they wake up together Icarus can't stop looking at Pythagoras

"I'm sorry?" Pythagoras whispers, hoping his voice doesn't squeak.  He's sure he's misheard Icarus, and holds his breath as he searches Icarus' dark, soulful eyes.  
  
Icarus ducks his head gently, eyes never leaving Pythagoras'.  "It's just," he says hesitantly, then reaches out and touches Pythagoras' elbow.  "With the curfew, and Pasiphae's guards roaming the city streets, it's not safe...  My father's home is so far away in the upper city, that I thought maybe..."  He reaches up, delicate fingers touching Pythagoras' chin, "Maybe I could stay with you?"  
  
Icarus' voice holds both hope and fear, and while Pythagoras stands before him, heart pounding in his chest and his body shaking gently with nervousness, he knows it's the most appropriate response to the situation.  "I agree, yes," Pythagoras says quietly.  He finally breaks Icarus' gaze and wipes his hands on his tunic, hoping the movement of the flowing fabric hides his shaking.  He goes to the roof's ledge and glances over into the darkness, noting where the light of torches shine.  "If the security detail rounding is as it has been in the past," he says, pointing towards the glowing torchlights, then glancing up at the moonlit sky, "then there will be three groups over the next few moments.  After that, we should have plenty of time to get down and make our way to my home."  
  
There's a hint of a pause before Icarus speaks.  "Is there..." he asks, reaching for Pythagoras' hand.  And all over again, Pythagoras' breath catches.  
  
Shaking his head, and glad that the dark of night is hiding the blush that is spread across his face, Pythagoras squeezes the fingers that are grasping his own.  "It is my home.  And while Hercules may be a bit of a brute at times, he has known of my choices for quite some time, and it to him it makes no difference."  
  
Smiling, Icarus says, "You _do_ realize that...  Well...  This would be the first time we would share a bed."  Almost immediately Icarus looks sheepish, though he pulls Pythagoras' hand to his mouth, dropping a gentle kiss across the smooth skin of his knuckles.  "If that is what you _intended_..."  
  
"I would like that very much," Pythagoras says, voice barely above a whisper as Icarus reaches out, pushing a hair at Pythagoras' ear.  
  
They stand there, gazing into each other's eyes until the third set of troops march by, and Icarus finally breaks the silence.  "I believe it is time to go," he says, eyes holding a hint of mischievousness that nearly takes Pythagoras' breath away.  
  
Tossing the rope over, both men climb down from the building's roof, Icarus first and then Pythagoras.  As Pythagoras nears the ground, Icarus reaches for him, gently guiding him to the dusty street, and then takes Pythagoras' hand into his own. Without a word spoken between them, they stealthily make their way along the blackened corridors to the safety of Pythagoras' house.  
  
Pythagoras enters first, Icarus right behind him.  They step into the darkened room, the oil lamp left burning barely lighting the main room of the house.  Pythagoras turns, raising his finger to his lips, for fear that they would wake the other occupants.  But it's Jason's voice, calling from his bedroll just on the other side of the room that breaks the silence.  "Py," he says, sitting up, concern clearly showing upon his face, most likely due to Pythagoras being out after curfew, until his gaze lands on Icarus, a smile starting when he sees their hands still clasped.  "Hello, Icarus," Jason says with a nod, eyes crinkling up at their sides.  
  
"Jason," Pythagoras starts, "I'm sorry..."  And he honestly isn't sure what he was sorry about.  Waking him?  Being out after curfew again and worrying Jason?  The fact that he could _finally_ be with the one that held his heart, where Jason could not?   
  
"It's late," Jason just says, bobbing his head towards Pythagoras' room.  "I'm going back to sleep.  Do not worry about Hercules, for he took a wineskin to bed.  I do not think he will be waking any time soon."  With that, he gives a quick wink and says, "Good night, Icarus, Pythagoras."  
  
"Good night," Icarus says, then pulls Pythagoras quickly to his room, shutting the tapestry that gives them at least the illusion of privacy, hiding themselves from prying eyes.   
  
The two men stop, gaze focused on the small bed that sits against the wall.  Even though his heart is pounding in his chest, Pythagoras sits down, not letting go of Icarus' hand, and is soon joined by the olive-skinned man at his side.  "It is quite a small bed," Pythagoras explains.  
  
Icarus leans forward, and Pythagoras can feel him shaking gently.  He watches as Icarus gets closer, then closes his eyes as he feels first Icarus' breath against his lips, followed quickly by soft flesh.  When he opens his eyes, Icarus is staring at him like he can see right into Pythagoras' soul.  "I believe we can make do," Icarus whispers, the breathy voice tickling the fine hair on Pythagoras' ears, and then he leans up, shaking fingers gripping Pythagoras' shoulders, Icarus' tongue demanding entrance to his mouth as they connect once more.  
  
Normally Pythagoras felt a hint of insecurity when he was nude.  But as Icarus strips him of his tunic, he feels nothing but passion.  He helps Icarus shrug out of his own, and then each man removes their leggings, discarding them where they fall.  Icarus again claims Pythagoras' mouth, and in a twist of limbs and kisses, make their way under the covers, never giving up an inch of skin that they have kissed, touched, licked - claiming it as their own.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Pythagoras is normally an early riser, but even now as he opens his eyes, all he sees in the darkness of the room is Icarus, gazing at him lovingly.  "Did you sleep well?" Pythagoras asks as his hand sits on Icarus' naked hip.  After a moment's hesitation, he spreads his fingers across the delicate skin of Icarus' thigh, heartbeat rising as his fingers are drawn to the delicate buttock.  
  
"I am finally with my love," Icarus whispers.  "I did not waste a moment of time on sleep last night," he says, an intimate smile spreading across his face.  "And every time I managed to close my eyes, I still saw only you."  
  
Pythagoras raises a hand, pushing a stray lock of dark hair out of Icarus' eyes and tucks it back behind an ear.  "I fear you shall give me an ego as big as Hercules," he says, then leans forward and steals a kiss.  
  
"With you at my side - and me in your bed - there is no other man in the world," Icarus whispers.  He reaches down, and as he claims another kiss, Pythagoras feels the gently calloused skin of Icarus' hand as it encircles both men's cocks.  He cannot help but moan, which Icarus swallows down, leaning into him possessively.  
  
Pythagoras is lost in the moment, footfalls outside his bedroom barely registering as Icarus squeezes gently, his thumb venturing under the foreskin.  But somewhere in the back of his mind, he hears Jason say, "Hercules, no!" followed by the metal rings being coarsely dragged against the tapestry rod.  
  
"Pythagoras, I-" Hercules says, and then stops.  
  
In that moment, both Icarus and Pythagoras glance up from the bed, Pythagoras watching as Hercules stops, eyes wide and Jason comes to his side.  "Pythagoras?  Icarus?" Hercules asks, voice sounding a bit hesitant.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jason says as he tries to manhandle Hercules back out of the bedroom.  "I tried to stop him."  
  
A gloating smile pastes itself against Hercules' face.  "Thank the gods," Hercules jovially praises, raising his arms towards the heavens.  Lowering them, he raises a finger, pointing it at Pythagoras.  "I thought we would all be dawdling in Hades before you came to your senses and finally _acted_ upon your feelings.  And you," he adds, pointing to Icarus.  "Well, good morning, and..."  He turns to Jason, who is still pulling at his shoulder.  " _What_?" he asks, sounding completely put out.  
  
Jason just bobs his head toward Pythagoras and Icarus, then tugs again at Hercules' shoulder.  
  
"Yes, well...  I will leave you to it," he says, and then retreats back into the main room and drawing the tapestry closed.  
  
Pythagoras lets out a breath as Icarus chuckles quietly next to him, breath teasing the sparse hair on Pythagoras' chest.  "I suppose we should join them," he says, putting his hand against Icarus' chest, feeling the beating heart under his fingertips.  
  
But instead of getting up, Icarus just runs his thumb under the foreskin of Pythagoras' cock again, a mischievous look upon his face.  
  
"Or they can go to the market without us," Pythagoras adds, letting his hand retake Icarus' hip, pulling his lover close.


End file.
